


Out of You and Me

by MythologyPastry



Category: Mirror's Edge, Mirror's Edge: Catalyst
Genre: Angst, Canon Autistic Character, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Kissing, Miscommunication, Short, aline is straight, my faith is bisexual and my plastic is a lesbian, she's what most people want to be when they think of the term ally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologyPastry/pseuds/MythologyPastry
Summary: Faith wants to have this conversation.But Plastic does not.
Relationships: Faith Connors/Plastic
Kudos: 3





	Out of You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written in a few hours as I struggled to get tired. I hope you enjoy.

Faith doesn't nearly die after letting go from the wrong ledge. Plastic doesn't worry about her for days after the fact. They also don't share a kiss right before Faith leaves to prevent Reflection from being rolled out.

None of these statements are true.

But what is true is that Plastic welcomes her back with minimal sass, eyes darting everywhere but on Faith herself, and the two of them share an awkward laugh. Aline ignores them, focusing on settling in for the night after learning that Kruger's dead.

Faith didn't realize that the older woman would be staying, but it doesn't affect Plastic, who is seemingly satisfied with the whole situation. When Faith finally feels comfortable enough to ask about it, still dodging the conversation the two of them really should be having instead, Plastic shakes her head. "She's my friend now, and she helps. She keeps me focused."

The hacker looks up at the runner, and Faith lets out a breath at the sight. Plastic's eyes meet hers for the briefest of moments before it slides down on her face, settling somewhere that makes Faith's stomach squeeze. "Are you mad that Aline's here?"

"No," Faith says.

And that too is a lie, but Plastic doesn't notice as her mouth falls into a slight smile. Faith, while still upset, can't help but copy the motion.

* * *

Aline makes Faith feel better about it, just once, when they're talking about the future. Plastic is off in another room, doing something to Kuma's software.

"I guess I'll move out when I find a nice place to stay or when I find a man that has the space. Whatever's first," Aline says lazily, bringing her beer to her lips. "Plastic is a good roommate. She's just a bit different."

"Different," Faith agrees, "But a good different."

She relaxes at the near-promise that Aline will leave one day. Faith feels stupid for being jealous of her, but that doesn't matter now that she has confirmation that Aline truly is a friend. Faith's determined not to let this chance get away from her, not if Aline doesn't have a horse in the race.

Faith had never thought she would actually give romance any thought, but her musings and back-and-forth with Icarus had changed her mind. He was interesting, she'll give him that, but Plastic is more than interesting.

Plastic is safe in a way that Faith had always craved and never had...

Yet not coddling, and this suits her just fine.

* * *

One night when Aline is out with an old friend, Plastic invites Faith over to have a look at something.

She comes right away and lets herself in. Kuma's by the door giving his usual grumblings, and Faith rolls her eyes at the robot. "Hello to you too."

"Faith? Faith! I am in serious need of assistance here." Plastic comes in the room carrying wires, and her face is adorably scrunched with frustration. "Come put things where I tell you to."

"Oh, okay?"

It's an ordeal, whatever it is they're doing. Plastic seems happy though, her tongue between her teeth as she thinks. Faith doesn't really see the point, but helping Plastic reorganize her electronics isn't that bad in the grand scheme of things.

But then she thinks about how they still haven't talked about what they did before the Shard, and she says, "Plastic."

The hacker turns, fiddling with something that Faith can't label, and asks, "Are you bored? You look bored. Or maybe constipated. Are you-"

"No." Faith puts the monitor she was carrying on a small side table. "I just wanted to talk about what we did. What we did before I uploaded the virus."

Plastic's face drops, her eyes widening, and her hands starting to stim. Her voice is clear with panic when she says, "I don't. I don't want to talk about it."

Oh.

"I'm sorry," Faith says, and she means it.

The two of them say very little after this, and when Plastic tells her that she can go, Faith runs for hours with no destination in mind.

* * *

Plastic is never this quiet, not with her. Not ever.

The hacker is always talking to her and giving information about anything and everything Glass. Her connections scatter throughout the city, and without them, even Faith feels incompetent. Most of her clientele comes through Plastic now.

But even when Faith sends through a few work-related questions, she's left on read.

So Faith messages Aline. "Is Plastic okay? She's not talking to me."

Aline doesn't respond for a few hours, but when she does, it hurts in the most sickening way. "She's right here, Faith. Do you want me to get her for you?"

Faith curses, thankful that only the wind and the metal can hear. It's an ugly sound, one that carries more weight than anything else she's allowed herself as of late.

She thinks of Noah, and she thinks of Cat, and she thinks of Plastic.

And she knows that it's not too late to fix this, even if she doesn't know what she did wrong.

For fuck's sake, _Plastic kissed her back_.

So Faith tells Aline she's on her way over. She tells her to let Plastic know because she isn't mad enough to be cruel. They all know how Plastic hates surprises.

* * *

When she arrives, Plastic is waiting on the ground with Kuma by her feet, and she looks so guilty that Faith is tempted to call this whole thing off. But she can't. They can't keep going on like this. Faith can't keep going on like this.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" Her words are stern. She doesn't want to sound like she's pleading. "I thought we were a team."

Plastic wrings her hands in a way that looks painful. "We are a team. I don't know what to say. I asked Kuma, but Kuma didn't know."

Faith joins her on the floor and tries not to stare. "Because I brought up our kiss? Is that what this is?"

Plastic nods, her head barely moving and her eyes firmly stuck on her hands. Her fingers are lightly tugging on each other, reminiscent of the movements done by grandmothers when they knit clothing. It's cute.

"I'm sorry," Faith sighs. "I just thought... I wanted to be clear, with you, because I know how important that is to you. You like having a plan." She feels a bit hollow when she adds, "And I wanted to have one with you."

Plastic's eyes squint, and she cocks her head up slightly. "Why would we need a plan if you're going to dump me? Romantic partners don't typically become friends when they break up."

"I- Is that what you thought I was going to do? Break up with you?" Faith lets out a small laugh, relief flooding her chest like a wave. "Plastic, I want to date you!"

"Were we not already dating? You did kiss me, and you said you would be coming back to me." Plastic's tone is haughty, as if she's winning a game. If so, Faith is happy to let her have this one. "And then you did. You came back to me."

"I did," Faith agrees with a smile. "I did come back to you."

"So we're dating officially." Plastic never says these things like questions, these things that make Faith feel like she's climbing the highest building and about to hit the summit, and she's thankful for it.

"Yes, Plas'." And she moves forward as she asks, "Can I kiss you again?"

Plastic's eyes meet hers for the first time in quite some time, and her eyes crinkle with happiness as she flaps her hands for just a second. This time, Plastic kisses her first.

Faith, as she lets herself nibble on the hacker's lower lip, feels content.

She found her way back to Plastic. She came back. She didn't die.

And she thinks, as their hands drift to each other's hips, that maybe this is what home feels like.

**Author's Note:**

> I said I would write these two again.
> 
> It's been four years, but I've kept my word.


End file.
